


The All Nighter

by lady_illiya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Midnight, axgweek 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_illiya/pseuds/lady_illiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya trudged home from the library when a large shape comes looming out of the shadows towards her. 'Midnight' prompt for Arya x Gendry Week 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The All Nighter

**Author's Note:**

> A day late but here's my fic for Midnight, for Arya x Gendry Week 2015! Hope you enjoy!

Arya hated the long walk from the library to her apartment, especially during exam week when she was loaded down with her bulging backpack. Eyes drooping she pulled out her phone to check the time, once they adjusted to the brightness she found a depressing string of numbers.

11:59 PM

She sighed deeply, hating the thought of when she had to wake up in the morning. Her exam was at 8am, and if she wanted to do a final review before the test it looked like she wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

She was approaching the bridge that led off campus, happy to be almost home. She was suddenly glad that Sansa had insisted she would want a place close to campus. She was halfway across when she heard a thumping up ahead, coming closer. The lights on the bridge were too spread out to see properly, and she herself was crossing a dark spot. Whatever was coming towards her hadn't entered the spotlight ahead yet.

All of a sudden every bad thing her mother had told her about walking alone on campus flashed in her mind. Story upon story of this one girl who was outside alone, or walking home from the bar and got grabbed by a van, raped or never seen again.

The thumping got louder, and as she stood frozen on the middle of the bridge the shape of a large man loomed out of the darkness. He was running fast, and there was no way she could outpace him, even if she dumped her bag, he'd over take her before she reached the end of the bridge. 

Upon realizing this, she had about two seconds to think 'Oh shit, this is how I die' before he was upon her. He had crossed the spotlight and was entering her section of the darkness. She stood staring at him as he approached, and she saw bright electric blue before she realized she was staring at shocked eyes.

He stuttered to a halt, eyes wide, before his hand slapped the side of his face. "Oh crap!! I didn't see you there!" he yelled at her, from the long distance of five feet spanning between them. "Shit! I'm so sorry! I probably freaked you out! It probably totally looked like I was running right at you!" His hands came up in defense, shaking side to side as if to appease her. "I just realized that I forgot about this exam tomorrow so I'm heading to the library to cram and the dark just really freaks me out so I figured I'd just run there and looking back at it that's not a good idea considering how that can come across as crazy to normal people like you."

Arya blinked at the onslaught of words, her heart that had been racing began to slow as she realized that he was probably telling the truth. He had a shabby backpack crammed onto his back and he clearly hadn't changed out of his sleep pants before leaving his place.

"Idiot!" She shouted, angry now she allowed herself to be so scared and helpless, "You didn't scare me! Don't think so highly of yourself." She scoffed.

He blinked at her, then laughed, a deep hearty sound that came from being so big, it reminded her of her Uncle Robert's, but this man was strong and not fat like her father's best friend. "Sorry! But you looked scared, all wide eyed and not moving and all."

She growled at him, "Well, you don't know what you're talking about, I just couldn't believe someone would be so stupid as to be going to the library this late, instead of running away from it like a sane person." 

His hand rubbed his neck, "Yeah you're probably right, but you just reminded me I haven't even looked at the book yet, so I've really got to go. Sorry for freaking you out though!"

He waved and then took off again, running a bit slower than before but still moving quite fast. 

She managed a "Good luck." That he probably didn't even hear, and ran herself the rest of the way home.

The next morning when she walked into the exam hall to see a bleary eyed bull of a man sitting in the third row, she smiled before taking the spot next to him, noticing him blink slowing in recognition of her. Maybe after the exam she'd offer to buy him some coffee, because he would probably need it after the all nighter he must have just pulled.


End file.
